What A Day!
by Sunray Sky
Summary: When the Fusion Fighters stumble upon a strange team in the DigiWorld by accident, they'll soon realize that accident was the beginning of a valuable friendship, I do not own Digimon Fusion, obviously. The only thing that belongs to me in this story are the characters Mirabelle, Mirrormon, Instrumon, and TortoShellmon.


_Another day, another wasted 6 hours of my life._

The girl thought, as she sat at her desk. It was ten minutes past the end of school, but she didn't care. She'd rather sit around and be bored any day instead of walking around and being bored.

She had brownish-black hair that went to her mid-back, tanned skin, and amber and black striped sunglasses.

She wore a blue hoodie, and a sea blue t-shirt underneath. She had black sweatpants with a strange cubic pattern on the left side, and black and purple sneakers.

Her name was Mirabelle.

Mirabelle stared out the window dully, deciding what she would do next. From her desk, all she could see out the window was a wall. Behind that wall was the gym.

_The gym! I forgot, the seventh graders are having a basketball game!_

Mirabelle grabbed her bag and raced out of the class. Standing in the doorway of the gym, she watched the game. A lot of people were sitting on the benches, and it looked like one boy was about to shoot a goal.

Mikey Kudo, a seventh grader from Mirabelle's school, was high up in the air, about to dunk the ball. But instead, he passed it off to one of his teammates and let them shoot. Mirabelle shrugged and turned to leave, until she heard a loud thump.

A red-haired girl, Angie Hinomoto, had placed a pillow under Mikey's face before he collapsed.

_Close one, Angie. Nice job._

*  
Mirabelle leaned against a wall, boredly. She heard screaming and yelling out of nowhere.

"… Taking on more than you can handle, helping out other people and look what it gets you! You collapsed, you were so fried you did a full face-plant! You coulda been with me and you're hanging out with some smelly boys? I mean, seriously Mikey, what's up with that?!"

Angie Hinomoto was sitting on a step with her best friend, Mikey. It seemed that she was accusing him of something.

"Oh chill out." Mikey said, once he finished sipping on his drink. "I wasn't just hanging, we had a game. Plus lately I feel like there's something cool about being part of a team. I'm thinking something are bigger than any of us. Some forces we can't control. I get this weird feeling that something is coming. Something big." Mikey stared down at his lap.

"Like what?" Angie asked.

"Or, maybe not." Mikey chuckled, stretching his arms. "Anyway, how 'bout that game? Pretty exciting, huh?"

That was when another boy joined in their conversation. He was tall, with brown hair and hazel eyes. He carried a large bag.

_That's Jeremy Tsurgi, isn't it? The weird dude from kendo that my sister told me about._

Mirabelle strained to hear.

Mikey and Jeremy were talking about circles of pain and whatnot, until an argument started between Jeremy and Angie.

But that was when Mikey acted.

He got up and began looking around.

"Did you hear that?" He asked. Angie looked around and shook her head.

"I didn't hear anything."

"WHO'S THERE? WHO SAID THAT?" Mikey shouted. He stopped, looking around again.

"I can! But who are you?"

_He can what?_

"Where are you?"

Another pause.

"The king? King of what?"

_Is he talking to someone?_

He was interrupted by a loud car horn. Many people screamed.

A blue car was poking halfway out of a building. Its wheels stopped turning, and the people inside the building had to help the driver out from the car window.

Mikey and his friends ran over. Mirabelle walked over, and stopped behind skinny tree trunk.

Suddenly, all the electronics started spazzing and flashing with numbers and green lights. Cellphones, telephones, even the lights were flickering sometimes. The sky was flashing with green barcodes and code numbers.

Suddenly, the car teetered forwards, and began to fall. Mikey pushed his friends out of the way just in time. Mirabelle bit her lip and sighed.

Mikey suddenly turned and ran towards an alley, ignoring his friend's calls. He turned and disappeared. His friends followed, and so did Mirabelle. She stopped at the corner.

The three were gathered around a strange red light. It was talking, but just barely whispering. Suddenly, a green light flashed in front of them. Mirabelle dropped her sunglasses down in front of her eyes, but even so, it was still hard to look.

A silver-grey device appeared in front of them. Mirabelle slowly crept forward. Despite being pulled back by Angie and Jeremy, Mikey reached out and grabbed the device, which had now turned red. The last thing that Mirabelle saw was a tunnel of barcodes and numbers.

*  
Mirabelle woke to feel something prodding her arm. She opened her eyes and found herself leaning against a tree. She looked around and saw a wolf-no, a half robotic half normal wolf-poking her arm with her nose.

"Oh, hi. You're awake now? Are you ok?" The wolf asked.

_A-a talking wolf. Joy._

"Yeah, I'm fine… Woah, where am I?" Mirabelle had just noticed the strange place she was in. She was surrounded by bushes and trees, and the sky was covered in fluffy white clouds. She could even see floating islands.

"You're in the DigiWorld!" The wolf exclaimed. "My name is Mirrormon, I'm a wolf Digimon. Nice to meet you!"

"Er, I'm Mirabelle. You can call me Mira." Mirabelle said nervously. There was a suddenly loud rumble, and the ground shook.

"WHAT WAS **THAT?!**" Mirabelle shouted over the noise. Mirrormon pulled her to her feet.

"No time to explain, I'll tell you later! C'mon, let's go!"

Mirromon and Mirabelle ran for about 30 seconds before stopping. Mirabelle could hear the sound of a guitar and a bubbly voice singing.

"Instrumon! TortoShellmon!" Mirrormon barked. Two other Digimon appeared.

One was a wood-brown color. It had five strings as a left arm, and a mallet for a right leg. Its eyes were black and empty, but it looked happy. Mirabelle assumed this was Instrumon.

The other one had a shiny black and brown shell. It had a strange, black, feathery upside-down T shape on its forehead, and it had leaf-green skin. This one was TortoShellmon.

Instrumon's string arm became a strange speaker-like object. He put it in front of his mouth, and a few words came out.

"**He's here, isn't he**?" Instrumon asked. Mirrormon nodded, a glint of worry in her eyes.

"We have to defeat him! To avenge-" But TortoShellmon was interrupted by loud screams and yells.

"LET'S GO!" Mirrormon barked, and the four of them raced to the top of a small hill. Dozens of large, elephant-like Digimon were standing alongside a few hundred other Dirimon. They seemed to be attacking three… Humans?!

"Mikey! Angie! Jeremy!" Mirabelle yelled. They couldn't hear her over their own screaming.

One Digimon leapt on top of the elephant Digimon and landed in front of the three. He had blood-red fangs, a muscular body, and red slits for eyes.  
"No! MadLeomon's got them trapped!" TortoShellmon said in a cracky voice. The four watched as MadLeomon tried to attack, but was flung away by another Digimon.

"How did-"

"Ballistamon!" Mirrormon barked. It was too loud for Ballistamon to hear over MadLeomon's roaring. They all watched as Mikey took the red device from his pocket, and a red Digimon came out of it.

"**No way! A Fusion Loader**?" Instrumon gasped.

"A Fusion loader… For it to appear in the hands of a human at a time like this!" TortoShellmon said in a thoughtful voice.

"Forget the loader, look!" Mirrormon barked. The three Digimon gasped. Mirabelle didn't understand, but decided to ignore it and keep watching.

MadLeomon was absorbing the other Digimon, and became bigger and bigger. Armour appeared all over him. He slammed his chainsaw into the ground, and a crack opened in in the dirt.

Ballistamon and the poor red lizard guy were both hanging on for dear life. Mikey ran forward, and an aura surrounded Ballistamon and the other Digimon.

"Woah, woah. What's going on?" Mirabelle asked.

"**DigiFusion! I've never seen it before, this is amazing**!" Instrumon exclaimed.

The two Digimon fused into an upgraded version of both. They punched MadLeomon's chainsaw into half, and Mikey DigiFused the red Digimon and the star-shaped Digimon. He sliced MadLeomon's armour off easily. MadLeomon was sucked into a portal that appeared behind him, and so were the Digimon that he absorbed.

"Mira. The battle's over. Do you want to go meet them?" Mirrormon asked. Mirabelle shook her head.

"I think I'll pass. I want to see what they do next." Mirrormon nodded, with a smile on her face. But on the inside, she was dying to go see her best friend again.

"Let's go do something worth doing now." Mirabelle said, grinning at them. Instrumon's speaker-arm turned back into the guitar strings, and they all turned to leave. Mirrormon shot one last glance at Mikey and his friends.

While Shoutmon was patting Mikey on the arm, he caught a glimpse of reflected light. He turned his head slightly, and saw his friend, walking away.

_She's still alive_, he thought.


End file.
